1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a memory system, a memory module and/or a semiconductor memory device for the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An electronic device may include a controller, a first rank including a plurality of first memory devices, and a second rank including a plurality of second memory devices on a system board. The first rank and the second rank may receive a command/address through the same command/address lines, and transceive data through the same data lines.
When performing a data movement operation of moving data stored in the first rank to the second rank, the controller applies a normal read command to the first rank through the command/address lines, receives and stores data read from the first rank through the data lines, applies a normal write command to the second rank through the command/address lines, and transmits the stored data to the second rank through the data lines. Accordingly, when the controller performs the data movement operation, a time for the data movement operation may be relatively large since the data read from the first rank is transmitted to the second rank through the controller.